Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is a "non-official" member of the RUC according to their wiki and leads the RUCamps. She is a total bitch, as you can tell. Despite being a "non-official" member of the RUC she still participates in a lot of their bullshit, especially the whole RUCamp thing. Ruc's Story Her step-daughter Cinderella was evil and shit and turned into a demon and shit and sunk her homeland and shit and blah blah blah blah blah True backstory Look everyone knows Cinderella; they should know that Lady Tremaine is a total fucking bitch. Anyways, Tremaine was so jealous of her step-daughter that she planned to kill her somehow... so she planted bombs all over her own homeland, and stranded Cinderella there while escaping with her other two daughters. She successfully killed Cinderella, and after meeting the RUC, they worked together to slime up Cinderella's image and portray Tremaine as the victim. Tremaine was the one who gave Popeye the idea of RUCamps, AKA Concentration camps. Personality She's a bitch, if I haven't re-iterated that enough already. Seriously, she's got this "high and mighty" attitude and believes she is better than everyone. If anyone is better or worse than her at anything she whips them, there's literally no middle ground. If anyone does not follow her orders EXACTLY, she whips them. Try to correct her on anything, and she shoots you if you're lucky. Oh and she lectures lectures lectures like a total bitch, telling everyone what SHE believes is right and that if they disagree, then they are wrong and should be hanged. She also abuses, bullies, and mocks her own subordinates. Gah, she's a total bitch. The way she runs her RUCamps is pretty authoritarian, unsurprising since she's an ally of the RUC. She demands the "upmost respect" from everyone there, and if they don't give her the "proper amount of respect," they get thrown into the arena to fight to the death against their friends. Also she dislikes humor, and if anyone cracks a joke within earshot of her... eh, arena fight to the death anyone? Anyways, fact stands that she's a total fucking bitch. Also she's a "Proud Christian." ... yeah, don't let her know you're a non-christian unless you want to be burned and stoned at the stake. And also don't mention having sex before marriage to her, she'll go ballistic. None of this is helped by the fact that the RUC treats her like a fucking queen. Hell, everyone at the RUC complements every single aspect of her appearance and personality and blah blah everything else. The portion of the "donation money" from RUCluckers that doesn't go into the RUC's military funds goes to Tremaine to buy expensive clothing and jewerly and to make it so she can rub it in the faces of the poor and homeless. What. A. Bitch. Demise During the Crashocalypse war, Tremaine was in charge of running one of the RUCamps in the western side of the peninsula. There was supposedly going to be a huge fight to the death in this RUCamp's fight pit. However, Soviet Steve, after freeing a rebel leader, worked with him to launch a raid on the RUCamp. This culminated into Tremaine's capture, and she would be tossed into the fight pit afterwards to be mauled by a bear she abused for disobeying her orders. However, just like every other RUC member after the war was over, she was brought back to life so that the devil wouldn't have to deal with the RUC in Hell. Trivia -Despite the RUC claiming she's not an "official" member, her appearance in their videos and the fact she runs the RUCamps and well... the fact that she's pretty involved with them would suggest otherwise. - Sometime in August before their hiatus, the RUC announced that Lady Tremaine was pregnant with the Noids baby. During the same day, increase in vomiting has occurred. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Not an "official member" but practically is Category:Albertism Category:Bitch